Sam Puckett
Samantha Joy'' ''Puckett, mais conhecida como Sam Pukett (Chicago, 17 de abril de 1994), é a co-apresentadora do iCarly. É a melhor amiga de Carly Shay. No episódio iTwins, é revelado que'' ela tem um''a irmâ gêmea, Melanie Puckett. Sam e Melanie nasceram em um ônibus da cidade'', devido ao mau planejamento d''e sua mãe, Pam Puckett. Sam é interpretada por Jennette McCurdy como adolescente''.Arquivo:Saamff.gif Biografia Sam é retratada como um''a menina agressiva, e às vezes moleca, que não tem respeito pelas regras ou pelas pessoas (exceto Carly e Freddie, às vezes). É possível que seu comportamento moleca é apenas uma parede para que as pessoas não possam chegar perto dela e magoá-la (exceto em iOMG, Sam fica decepcionanda com Carly pois ela acha que Sam ama Brad). Consequentemente ela sempre fica em apuros. Ela já foi pres''a'' quatro vezes e em iCarly já foi menciado que Sam foi para o centro de detenção juvenil duas vezes. Ela tem uma visita típica toda terça-feira com o Diretor Franklin, e em iCook Sam menciona que ela tem uma terapeuta para discutir suas questões. Ela pode ser mandona, às vezes, mas pode ter um coração grande, que é inteligente, carinhoso e engenhoso. Geralmente ela não é uma garota feminina. Sam evita qualquer tipo de trabalho, a menos que Carly a obrigue a fazer. Seu desgosto de trabalhar ainda levou a ter um colapso nervoso quando teve de conseguir emprego para pagar 526 dólares que devia a Carly e Freddie. Ela é muito orgulhosa, embora normalmente se divirta com o amor de Freddie pela tecnologia, Sam parece bastante interessada no assunto. Isso é mostrado pela primeira vez quando ela dá a definição correta de "MPEG", enquanto Freddie erra. Outro exemplo foi em iMust Have Locker 239, quando ela construiu um centro de entretenimento e até programou o "dança maluca" de iCarly. Para uma menina de seu tamanho, ela tem uma força física impressionate. Em iKiss ela arrancou a corrente da porta de Carly com as mãos (embora ela estivesse com raiva) e, ocasionalmente ela luta com pessoas maiores do que ela como Rocky Flame (iCook) e Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlie) e tambem carregou Adam em seu ombro em iStar a Fan War. Caso queira que o Freddie vá a algum lugar com ela, simplesmente o carrega sobre seu ombro. Em iQuit iCarly ela empurrou um carro com Fleck. Talvez a sua característica mais eminete é o seu enorme apetite e o seu amor por alimentos. Em iWin a Date, ela comeu uma tigela de salada gigantesca, enquanto os outros tiveram dificuldades de comer. Quando Sam está com fome, ela não se importa se alguém já comeu um alimento. Carly disse em seu aniversário de 15 anos que Sam pode comer um presunto gigantesco em 15 minutos, porém em iPilot ela teve dificuldade para fazer isso. Sam parece ser uma artista, como demontrado, seus desenhos sao muito elaborados como o desenho dela e de Jonas, o coelho na prisão, bem como o tigre devorando Freddie. Ela também comenta que "todas as pessoas criativas tem medo que a sua arte pareça boba". Em'' iGot a Rot Room'', é mostrado que Sam sabe falar italiano fluente. Sam tem um lado macio, principalmente quando atingida com culpa. Isto foi provado em iPromise Not To Tell, quando ela se entregou porque seus amigos se sentiam mal ou em iKiss antes de seu primeiro beijo com Freddie. Sam é mutas vezes suspensa, pela mais diversas razões. Apesar disso ela sempre sabe o que as pessoas estão tramando, com quando Missy tentou se livrar de Sam, porque Missy disse que Carly era sua melhor amiga primeiro e queria ela de volta. Em iWill Date, Carly diz que Sam não é mentirosa, mas em'' iRocked the Vote'', Sam diz que ela é perita em mentiras, isto é, apesar de Sam ser uma especialista em mentira, ela geralmente diz a verdade. Em iChristmas, muitas peculiaridades de Sam foram reveladas. Ela é destra, e soca mais forte com a mão esquerda, ela usa meias diferentes para dar boa sorte, sua cor favorita é marrom porque é a cor de molho de carne, e seu alimento favorito é bolo gordo. Seu livro favorito é "Ursinho Boogie 3: O Retorno do Ursinho". Ela odeia a maioria das pessoas e quando crescer quer ser uma ninja invencível. Sam mostra o seu lado doce e sensível de vez em quando, o que prova que ela não é brusca e rude o tempo todo. Em um certo episodio é mencionado por Carly que'' ela abomina listras. Em ''iSam´s Mom e iMake Sam Girlier ''é mostrado que ela não gosta da palavra calcinha. Família e amigos {C {C {C A mãe de Sam se chama Pam Puckett e só apareceu na quarta temporada do programa, no episódio iSam's 'Mom. Sam também tem uma irmã gêmea chamada Melanie que apareceu no episodio ''iTwins. A sua melhor amiga é a Carly, já a sua prima apareceu no episódio iStakeout''.'' Relação com outros personagens *'Carly Shay': Carly e Sam se conheceram quando tinham cerca de oito anos, quando Sam roubou o sanduíche de atum de Carly, desde então elas se tornaram melhores amigas. Independentemente disso, é um fato que Sam e Carly possam confiar uma nas outras quando estão precisando de ajuda. Carly age como uma figura materna e é a unica pessoa que pode controlar a agressidade de Sam. Como evidência em iChristmas, Sam estaria em um centro de detenção juvenil se Carly não desse apoio mo''r''al a Sam. Em contra partida, Sam protege Carly. Considerando que Carly apoia a amiga moralmente, ela pode olhar para Sam fisicamente para ter ela de volta em todos os tempos. Apesar da agressividade de Sam, ficou comprovado que ela nunca iria ser violenta com Carly, e nem Carly seria violenta com Sam, pois houve momentos em que as duas poderiam ser violentas uma com a outra. (ver Cam) *'Freddie Benson': O relacionamento entre Sam e Freddie desenvolveu durante a série. Inicialmente, os insultos e provocações serem constantes'' (principalmente da parte de Sam), ela sempre demonstrou sentir algo diferente por ele, conflitando com o ódio e deixando-a mais confusa e com raiva, fazendo-a inslutá-lo mais. Mas ao decorrer da série, o casal passou a se provocarem e insultarem menos. Posteriormente eles tem passado a aceitar uns aos outros, mantendo suas mútuas provocações. Durante a segunda temporada o relacionamento deles passou para um estado de "inimigos" (Fazendo apostas, disputando coisas e rivalizando interesses). Embora ela frequentemente o provoque, ela tambem sabe que pode contar com eles e precisar de ajuda. Eles compartilharam seu primeiro beijo em ''iKiss. Na quarta temporada, Freddie e Sam ficaram mais próximos como amigos e muitas vezes pareciam sair sem Carly. Os dois sabem que no fundo são amigos, mesmo que constantemente se provoquem. É confirmado que Sam esta apaixonada por Freddie quando ela o beija no final de iOMG. A partir da quinta temporada, foi mostrado com o casal se lidava com o relacionamento. Em iLost My Mind, vemos a Sam em um hospital psiquiátrico por está apaixonada por Freddie; em iDate Sam & Freddie, percebemos que o casal não conseguia se lidar com o relacionamento; em'' iCan't Take It'', observamos que Sam sabotou o Acampamento NERD, deixando Freddie irritado e concluímos em iLove You que o casal não estava se entendendo em relação aos seus hobbies, porém no fim desse episódio, ambos se rompem. (ver Seddie) *'Spencer Shay': Spencer e Sam são bons amigos, e sempre que Carly não está disponível, Sam gosta de sair com ele. Ocasionalmente, eles parecem tão próximos como irmãos, possivelmente fazendo a família Shay ter uma nova integrante, porém Sam aparentou ter uma queda por ele, tanto que sempre ela fazia alguma coisa ou acontecia alguma coisa com ele, ela se sentia mal, tanto que em um episódio da quarta temporada, Sam admitiu isso. Mas, às vezes, Sam se irrita com Spencer. (ver Spam) *'Gibby Gibson': Sam e Gibby são grandes amigos. Inicialmente, ela chateava Gibby, atualmente ambos demonstram ser grandes amigos. (ver Sibby) Família Sam é de descendência italiana, britânica, escocêsa, galêsa e mexicana porque sua avó,' J'Mam-maw', é de {C {C {C descendência italiana e mexicana, já seu pai é galês, inglês, e escocês. Ela tem muitos parentes que estão na prisão e em liberdade condicional. Seus únicos parentes que não estão presos e na condicional são seu primo Greg Patillo e sua irmã gêmea Melanie. No episódio'' IPromote Techfoots, Sam menciona que tem um tio que é advogado, mas ele foi preso. *Pam Puckett (mãe) *Melaine Puckett (irmã gêmea) *Mr. Puckett (pai) *Tia Maggie (tia) *Judy Puckett (tia) *Morris Puckett (tio) *Primo Garth (primo) *Greg Patillo (primo) *J'Mam-maw (avó) *Avô de Sam (seu nome não foi mencionado na série) *Carmine Puckett (tio) *Tio Buzz (tio) *Annie Puckett (prima) *Espumante (gato) *Flufflles (ex-coelhinha) Namorados *'Frankie Murkin''' (2004) Mencionado em "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". Sam quebrou a perna dele quando o empurrou de de uma árvore, depois, ele a "chutou" (citado por Carly). *'Jonah' (2007) No início do relacionamento dos dois, Carly os apoiava, mas depois que ela viu que Sam não queria saber de mais nada que não fosse o Jonah, ficou irritada. Quando Jonah tentou beijar Carly, Sam terminou o namoro com ele fazendo um "super cuecão" ao vivo em iCarly.com por mais de duas horas (iHate Sam's Boyfriend). *'Reuben' (em um encontro em 2007 durante o episódio'' iWin a Date) Embora eles nunca teve um relacionamento, em iWin a Date, Sam foi forçada a ir à um encontro triplo com Reuben para ajudar Gibby a impressionar a garota que ele gostava, Shannon. Embora Reuben gostasse dela, Sam não retornava o afeto, ela o achava estranho, e não conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele dizia. Ela conseguiu afastá-lo, dizendo: "''E eu não quero sair com um esquimó australiano que suja de pomada todo o seu frutop!". *'Eric Moseby (Noseby Moseby)' (2007-2008) Mencionado em "iSaved Your Life". Sam inicialmente não gostava de Moseby e ameaçava-o quando ele tentava flertar com ela. Quando ele alistou no Clube Mundial de Bacon, ela pensou que estava apaixonada por ele, mas descobriu que ela amou apenas o bacon estrangeiro que chegou para ela. Por esta razão, juntamente com o fato de ela não gostar dele, ela se rompeu com ele. *'Shane' (2008) Ela saía com ele quando Carly também estava saindo com ele em'' iSaw Him First, que trouxe um clima de tensão entre as garotas, no entanto elas não poderiam decidir quem deveria namorá-lo. Mais tarde, as duas prometeram que nunca mais competiriam por um menino novamente, para não estragar a amizade que havia entre as duas. *[[Pete|'Pete']] (2008) Ele foi o namorado da Sam no episódio ''iMake Sam Girlier,'' apesar disso, ela ficou mais "feminina". *'Freddie Benson (2011) Eles sempre brigavam até a terceira temporada, quando ficaram mas próximos, eles brigavam constantemente, inclusive Sam o apelidava, xingava e o batia Freddie, apesar de tal fato, o casal sempre estão juntos. Na quarta temporada, Freddie e Sam começam a sair frequentemente. Na temporada seguinte , em iOMG, Sam decide sair dessa indecisão e beija Freddie. A partir de então o casal começou a namorar, porém no episódio iLove You, ambos se rompem. (Relação: Seddie)' Inimigos *Francine Briggs *Nevel Papperman *Mr. Howard *Jocelyn *Missy Robinson *Tasha (em iNevel) *LeAnn Carter *Lenny *Wade Collins *Os petógrafos *Missy Frases *''Sei lá, me traz aí um balde de frango frito! *E eu sou Sam! *Hola, yo me llamo Sam. *Se quiserem zoar a alguém, zoem a mim. o que será má ideia, à não ser que more perto de um hospital! *Estou indo para a geladeira. *Eu posso te ensinar a mentir! *Eu ainda acho que o Gibby é uma baleia. *Me empresta uma grana ai? *Vá embora antes que eu "arrume" sua cara! *A vida já não penalizou você o bastante? (Referindo-se ao Freddie) *A escola deveria começar às 14h. *Fiz um sanduíche para você! *Porque eu ia querer partes desgastadas? *Benson! *Oh... Baby (para Freddie, durante iDate Sam & Freddie e iCan't Take It) *Eu odeio você também (IKiss) Galeria 234px-65183 1195025598.jpg 235px-65510 840884499.jpg Aham.png 34108 3769543210.jpg 34263 2095380248.jpg 236px-65375 4042030594.jpg Sam feminina.jpg 475px-IHate Sam's Boyfriend 039 0001.jpg IHate Sam's Boyfriend -1.jpg Ihate-sams-boyfriend-iquit.jpg Ihate-sams-boyfriend.jpg Import 000308.jpg Import 000309.jpg Import 000310.jpg Import 000311.jpg 266px-Sam -----.jpg Sam e carly.jpg Tumblr lprtqvyFRt1r1pbp7o1 500.gif 294px-A6.png 473px-SadSam.jpg 487px-Samgibby.jpg thumb|Sam ;*Arquivo:2008_-_2010.jpgArquivo:Minha_Diva_*-*.jpg Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Sam Categoria:Seddie♥ Categoria:Sam e Freddie Categoria:Seddie,creddie. Categoria:Samatha Puckett Categoria:Sam Puckett Categoria:Atores de iCarly Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Amizade Categoria:Amizade Categoria:Amor Categoria:Alunos em destaque da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Artigo em destaque Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Apoia Seddie Categoria:Cam Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Sam e Freddie Categoria:ICarly Categoria:ICarly.com Categoria:ILost My Mind Categoria:Importantes Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Artigo em destaque